Problem: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{1}{3p} - \dfrac{8}{3p}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{1 - (8)}{3p}$ Combine like terms: $k = \dfrac{-7}{3p}$